Safety Signs Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Safety Signs, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are walking in their school's hallway. A janitor is mopping the floor. Annie sees a warning sign and stops to read it while Moby keeps walking. ANNIE: Be careful, Moby, the floor is a little… Moby slips and falls. ANNIE: wet. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Didn't you see the sign? MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What do signs do? Annie's notebook reads: What do signs do? ANNIE: There are signs everywhere! Signs can share information, give directions, remind us to do things, or warn us about things. Annie and Moby pass many signs while walking their dog, Señor Maurice. The signs read: Out of Order, Bus Stop, Open, Lost White Cat, State University with an arrow pointing to the right, symbols for throwing trash in cans, and Caution Wet Paint. ANNIE: Uh, watch out for the wet paint, Moby. Moby leans against a freshly painted fence and gets paint on his back. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Some signs use symbols, or pictures that stand for words. This is the crosswalk symbol. It marks a special area where it's safe to cross the street. Moby and Annie look at a crosswalk sign. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Don't forget to look both ways before crossing. Some signs use symbols and words. Hmm. "All dogs must be on leash." Annie and Moby look both ways and cross the street. They see a sign that says, "All Dogs Must Be On Leash." SEÑOR MAURICE: Woof. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Signs are simple ways to share information. How do signs help keep us safe? Annie's notebook reads: How do signs help keep us safe? ANNIE: Some signs warn us about things, so we don't get hurt or harm others. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Well, signs can tell us about stuff that's poisonous, or dangerous to eat or drink. An image shows a can of bug spray with a skull and cross bones symbol on it, meaning that it is poisonous. ANNIE: They can warn us about stuff that's dangerous and we shouldn't touch. An image shows a gasoline container with the word "danger," and an "X" written on it. ANNIE: Some signs tell us where to find important things, like first aid kits, fire alarms, and exits. Images show what Annie describes. ANNIE: Other signs tell us what to do so we stay safe. Annie and Moby wait at a crosswalk where there is a hand showing on the crossing sign, meaning “do not cross.” MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Wait, Moby, it's not safe to cross the street yet. Annie puts her hand in front of Moby so he doesn't cross. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: You've got to wait for the light to change before you can cross. The crosswalk sign changes to show a person walking, meaning it is now safe to cross. ANNIE: It's important to pay attention to safety signs and follow safety rules. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks up at a stop sign. ANNIE: Right, Moby. A stop sign tells everyone to stop and look out for others. All stop signs look the same. An image shows a stop sign, which is red and has eight sides. ANNIE: How do signs use colors and shapes? Annie's notebook reads: How do signs use colors and shapes? ANNIE: A green traffic light tells people to go, a yellow light means to slow down, or use caution, and a red light means to stop. An animation shows vehicles on the street obeying the traffic lights as Annie describes them. ANNIE: The color red often means you need to stop, or be ready to stop. Annie stands by a red light. ANNIE: Railroad crossings have blinking red lights that tell you to stop. An animation shows blinking red lights, a warning bell, and a crossing gate coming down, meaning that a train is coming. Then a train crosses the road. ANNIE: The yield sign is red and white and shaped like a triangle. An image shows a yield sign as Annie describes it. ANNIE: It tells you to slow down and watch out for others. An animation shows a car slowing down at a yield sign. ANNIE: Yellow signs with black letters are used to warn people about special areas. This is the school zone sign. When people see this sign, it tells them a school is near, and to use caution. Annie and Moby pass a school zone sign in front of their school. It has a drawing of school children walking in a crosswalk on it. The word "school" is underneath the picture. ANNIE: This sign warns people to be careful and use caution, because kids are playing nearby. The sign reads, "Slow, Children at Play," and has an image of a kid running on it. Kids are laughing and playing near the sign. ANNIE: Orange and black signs warn about construction zones. Workers might be repairing a road, so it's important to watch out. An animation shows the warning sign next to workers repairing a road. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Some signs have a circle with a line through it. They show what you're not''allowed to do. ''Images show a lit cigarette, a dog, a hand feeding a bird, food and drink, and a person riding a bicycle. All of these images have the circle with a line through it. ANNIE: Safety signs help keep you and everyone around you safe. Moby, the floor is still wet so be careful. Annie warns Moby about the wet hallway floor in their school. Moby fires up rockets in his shoes and flies over the floor. ANNIE: I guess that's one way to stay safe. ANNIE: Maybe you should wear a helmet. Category:Transcripts